1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup holding apparatuses, and, more particularly to a cupholder apparatus intended for temporary or permanent attachment to a surface, such as a window, door panel or dashboard of a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Articles, and in particular cupholders, for attachment to a surface, have been known in the art. These articles generally fall into two broad classes, the first class comprises articles for temporary attachment to a vehicle, and the second class comprises articles for permanent attachment to a vehicle.
The first class of cupholders is designed to be temporarily attached to a vehicle, such as a window sill or a door panel. While such cupholders may include attachment means for aide in securing the cup in place, none of these cupholders provide for the use of fingers which are manually bendable or formable into a desired shape to hold variously sized members. Moreover, these cupholders do not maintain such a formed, desired shape when a cup or other object is not positioned in the holder.
The second class of cupholder is designed to be attached directly to a vehicle, such as a dashboard or a console. These types of cupholders include a support bracket for attaching the overall structure to the surface. While such cupholders may include a support bracket for permanent attachment to a surface, none of the uncovered references include a handle which is frangible and, in turn, not reattachable to the base structure.